—scence
by rosenzakura
Summary: It was either to make or to break. Dirty Pair.
1. Reminiscence

**A/N: **A little WIP meant for Christmas but since I'm busy, started early on. Dirty Pair. Don't say I didn't warn you.

**Disclaimer: **Original names, characters and places don't belong to me. I don't own anything except the general ridiculous plot-less plot and OC(s), if any. Yadablah.

**-scence.**

_It was either to make or to break._

_for: shattered. illusions. Merry Christmas, gaki.  
_

**_Remini_scence**

It was a Christmas gathering of old that he had been forced to attend. Mukahi Gakuto couldn't be bothered to try and figure out how in Kami-sama's name Atobe had managed to track him down and get him to attend this damned party. The answers to both were glaringly obvious. The first because money almost always opened mouths and if it didn't the right sort of leverage would; Atobe had both. The second was because he had been coerced into attending.

As to _how _he had been coerced was an experience he rather not think about. It was too embarrassing and… let's just leave it as an experience he would like not to repeat.

How the mighty had fallen.

Looking upon the queer tableau the room and its occupants presented, Gakuto sat down on a step of the grand stair, sprawled out as though he never left. That was sheer habit.

He had, of course, faced the indignation of his old teammates when they had seen him earlier. Gakuto couldn't blame them. No, not even Shishido. He had told Ohtori to stop restraining his… significant other, and took the tongue lashing that was given meekly. He had deserved it, he knew. After all, he was the one who turned tail and fled after junior high, for fear of his best friend and doubles partner finding out about his crush on him. He took the tongue lashing because he deserved it – and because he secretly hoped it would get him out of explaining why he left.

Now, he lazily surveyed the room. The presences present were nearly the same as always. Atobe hadn't been bluffing when he said he intended to gather the 'best of our year.' Gakuto mused.

Rikkaidai was there in full force, with exception of their Wall. Their volley specialist was with their brat. The Trickster and Gentleman, the Platinum Pair, as inseparable as ever – Pain flashed at that: why couldn't that be him and Yuushi? The Emperor was being a stone by the salad table, effectively scaring everyone away from it. Well, he could serve as deterrence to anorexic significant others in the party then.

The Master and the Child of God were mingling out of the Rikkai circle though – in what he termed Seigaku waters. The former was talking with Inui and the latter with Echizen. He watched in surprise as the boy nicknamed Prince flushed and tugged down his trademark cap. His companion let out a smile, one that was easy to read. Gakuto looked skeptical. So that's how things ran then.

Tezuka stood off to one side, a girl tugging on his arm. She was lively compared to his stoniness. Probably significant other, Gakuto classified.

Fuji Syuusuke was exchanging words behind a smiling façade with Mizuki Hajime. Fuji Yuuta, the former's little brother, looked extremely uncomfortable. It seemed like the elder Fuji was still the same then.

Another former St. Rudolphian was present, trying to cool the fires but having the opposite result. Gakuto couldn't remember his name but for the fact that he liked to say the phrase 'dane' more than Echizens liked their 'mada mada dane/daze/dana' and Fuji Syuusuke his 'saa…' put together.

Momoshiro, Kaidoh and Kamio of Fudomine were having a three-way argument. Momoshiro's date, Tachibana Ann, had just given up on trying to chill them out and taken to her brother and Shinji Ibu's side. The latter, he remembered, had a tendency to rant and ramble making circles while doing so.

Seigaku's other power player was missing. Kawamura Takashi of the Burning Mode had gone into the family business, or so he had heard… somewhere and was obviously unable to make it today.

He felt another pang as he saw the Golden Pair catch up with Echizen. Kikumaru, his old rival, glomping the still smaller person even as Oishi smiled indulgently before rescuing Echizen from his other half, under duress from a dangerous smile off Echizen's significant other.

This was yet another pair that had played together and only grown closer.

Seigaku, Rikkaidai, some St. Rudolph and Fudomine by extension… And finally, Hyotei.

Atobe's presence could be felt, even though he was across the room, now speaking to the Salad Man.

Kabaji was, as always, following him, a sleeping Jiroh on his shoulder.

Shishido and Ohtori were nowhere to be seen – probably making out somewhere.

Hiyoshi was absent that he knew: Atobe had been bitching about it earlier. He had only yet to have spotted Yuushi. Thankfully.

Looking at the tableau, he could almost believe they were in the past again. Except for the fact he lacked that comforting presence that was innately _Yuushi_ at his shoulder, letting him criticize the whole room, even throwing in a new perspective once in a while. Otherwise, just listening to him talk.

Ignoring that 'slight' difference, he saw the room as it was in the past.

Jiroh was awake and bouncing around Marui Bunta, going all 'sugoi' over something as Rikkaidai's volley specialist attempted to hide politely behind his doubles partner, Jackal Kuwahara, nicknamed the Iron Wall of Defense. The Demon-Brat of Rikkai was there, also pestering his senpai – for candy because he was bored.

The Gentleman and Trickster had been to a side close by, being very different from normal. Niou was polite. Yagyuu was obnoxious. He had later found out they were practicing their switch while not changing appearances. They had forgotten.

Sanada had dominated the salad bar again, with Yanagi by his side. Their captain had been absent then and they had been just standing there in silent companionship. He had noticed Yanagi's eyes flicking to Inui for a moment before turning back and then again. For a guy with perpetually closed eyes, it had been surprisingly easy to see where he was looking.

Atobe had been talking to Tezuka, Kabaji by his side; Hiyoshi's excuses hadn't kept him upset for long, after all. The three were making their way to where Sanada and Yanagi stood when sounds of a loud argument took his attention.

Kamio was fighting with Momoshiro. Tachibana Ann stood between them, her brother and Shinji each pulling them apart for fear of them hurting her. The fighting pair had resorted to yelling then, causing the ruckus.

In a barely lit balcony off the side, Shishido and Ohtori were unperturbed by the noise. If he squinted, Gakuto could see them making out. They obviously didn't quite care about appearances. Or at least, he amended; it was more likely that Shishido didn't care while Ohtori tried to protest. 'Tried' being the operative term. The guy was too stubborn, really.

Sweeping the room for something interesting, Gakuto noticed Kaidoh talking to Inui, serious expression on both faces. Inui was gesturing. It looked like they were talking of training menus. Boring.

Now, that was more interesting: Fuji was arguing with Mizuki. His otouto was looking awkward and embarrassed as a nervous Kawamura tried diverting his friend while a duck-like person he vaguely remembered from St. Rudolph's tried to do the same to Mizuki. It obviously didn't work.

A familiar sight caught his eye: Echizen was with the Golden Pair. Kikumaru having taken hold of the smaller boy. Oishi only smiled before saving Echizen before he went blue. Gakuto still wondered how he could stand Kikumaru just being so close to others. Didn't he get the least bit jealous? Possessive?

His unseeing eyes swept over the room, lingering on the corner he and Yuushi would share for their observation. It was never really established but more of a space that was grown in to. Gakuto would be standing, hopping around trying to see. Yuushi would be lounging against some piece of furniture as he took in the room at his height advantage. At times, when Gakuto got fed up, he'd just jump on to his partner to see. Yuushi's innate sense of balance always saved them both.

The world faded back to normal then.

But when Gakuto's eyes refocused on the familiar little corner that he had always called 'theirs,' it wasn't fond reminiscence that swept through him. It was nothing but painful evanescence.

* * *

**A/N:** The reason for the title '-scence' is the fact that all chapter titles end with it, that's all. I meant it to be something mushy but fitting; but somehow, this looked better. Anyway, please R&R! -iirse


	2. Evanescence

**A/N: **At the rate I'm going, this will be finished _way_ before Christmas. Angst aplenty here, duh.

**Disclaimer: **Original names, characters and places don't belong to me. I don't own anything except the general ridiculous plot-less plot and OC(s), if any. Yadablah.

**-scence.**

_It was either to make or to break._

**_Evane_scence**

Oshitari Yuushi had escorted Atobe's cousin to the event, she being the acting hostess of the evening. It was more of her using this event to find someone to flirt with. And she had selected that someone to be him. Atobe had of course chosen to risk Oshitari rather than his own hide.

When she boldly upped the stakes and flirted a bit too much, he had been surprised; and even more so when he found them in a compromising position, to quote those extremely trashy romance novels he liked reading – much to the embarrassment and dismay of his partner.

It wasn't so much the position, but the feeling he felt, like someone was watching him. The only person he had developed such sensitivity was Gakuto: he had eventually developed a way to read his partner's moods through the many glares he sent around when he was upset. It was honed to such a point that he just knew when his partner was looking at him.

As of the current moment, it certainly felt like he was being stared at in shock.

That sensation had to be wrong, as no one had seen Gakuto since the end of junior high.

He broke away, scanning the crowd. He caught Gakuto's eyes, seeing in them everything unveiled, before his ex-doubles partner broke away and bounded up the stairs like death itself was chasing him. The last glimpse he had was red hair around the bend. Atobe had flawlessly cut in then, taking over the conversation and subtly near-ordering Oshitari to shift his sorry ass to hurt down his ex-doubles partner before... well, Yuushi was sure he was going to be threatened but he had taken the opening and therefore, there was no threat given.

Nothing mattered more than wiping away that look.

Not even finding out the reasons behind his sudden years-long absence.

* * *

Gakuto found himself frozen when he saw Yuushi making out with some girl he did not recognize. For that moment, he could feel nothing but pain, betrayal and resignation.

He didn't think that it could be any worse.

But it could, and it was.

It was infinitely worse when his eyes met Yuushi's indigo. It was as though the tensai could see through him, see everything he had no doubt. And the worst of it was he couldn't pull away.

He was frozen.

"Sheesh, dude, you didn't know?" He heard Shishido's approaching voice. "_Popular_ rumor has it that he's being going out with that girl…"

He never heard the end of Shishido's words.

It was as though hearing it snapped the feeling back into his body. He leapt up the stairs as though the hounds of hell were after him, rounding the sharp bend on the stairs, headed for the single place in the large mansion that he could find some peace.

* * *

Yuushi stalked the corridors of the mansion, eloquently cursing Atobes and their perchance for grandness. Why did the bloody mansion have to be so damn big anyway? He had checked everywhere he could think of.

He stopped in one of the glorified rooms that the Atobes called a parlor or salon – used for entertaining small groups of people. The frames on the mantel were typical: of the family, for small talk topics.

Of course, there would be one of them all. School involvements weighed heavily in the maternal side of discussions. And it did boost paternal egos.

The one that caught his eye was one that had been taken in the very same mansion he currently stood in. At the foot of the grand stair, they stood in tiered rows. Ohtori dragging Shishido into smiling in the last row, flanked at the other side by Kabaji who looked the same as ever. Hiyoshi and he flanked Atobe and Jirou in the center row. Gakuto himself was sprawled on the lowest step, a peace sign and grin as always.

But the point wasn't quite the picture.

No, it was what they were talking about the day they took the picture.

"_Ne, Yuushi, as much as I hate Atobe's extravagance, this is one bit I don't mind." _Gakuto had taken his silence as heed to continue. _"I don't mind because I get to come up here at night, whenever we're here. It's so peaceful and comforting. No matter how terrible the day, it is as though this place can erase everything."_

He had laughed at the notion of erasing everything before saying. _"So you're saying it's your sanctuary?"_

Gakuto had never replied: the acrobat had fallen asleep.

He had been extremely hard to wake up for Atobe's sudden need for photo taking later that evening.

_Sanctuary, _why hadn't it occurred to him earlier.

Cursing Atobes and their need for having too many corridors and too much room, he tried to recall exactly where that _sanctuary_ was.

And so, he ran along the many corridors of the mansion, trying to ignore the feeling in his gut that he might very well be too late.

* * *

It was as though his body remembered the steps; even though his mind was clouded in a fog of agony and he hadn't stepped into the mansion in years, he flawlessly found his way to that room in a daze.

Upon reaching the open-aired end of the room, he sank to the ground, unable to hold himself up, the tears back, any longer.

Some would expect him to be bawling, wailing, and making any sorrowful noise to the highest pitch.

That might have been what he'd have done years ago.

Now, he simply stared at the moon – beautifully full but clouded over – letting the tears cascade down without a heed for that.

He'd probably have to cover up later, his logical side of mind considered; before the illogical ditched that and said he could just go home. Or maybe hide in one of the very many rooms in some isolated wing of the house.

He'd imagined this would happen eventually. He had even prepared himself for this eventuality. But he hadn't imagined it would _hurt_ so much.

_I'm stupid. _He reprimanded himself. It was for this precise reason that he had opted to study privately after junior high and vanished to his friends.

_All that work gone to hell. _He ruefully thought.

He still remembered that vague dream he had once, shortly before he disappeared. It was here. He'd fallen asleep while talking. He'd almost thought he was awake then.

_Yuushi's hand moved, brushing away stray strands of his hair that had been bugging him for a while already. He'd guess for the angle that his head was, as usual, cushioned by his partner's shoulder. _

_He felt himself being shifted slightly. Then a soft, "Oyasumi nasai, Gaku-chan." _

He knew he was dreaming then. Yuushi would _never _call him that.

_A peck on his cheek._

Yuushi would definitely _never _do that.

He woke up, head still pillowed on Yuushi's shoulder, shaken awake for Atobe's stupid photo taking.

Gakuto was hard-pressed to behave normally after that. It had taken almost everything in him not to wake up weeping.

But now, there was no one here, he could weep alone. No one would find him here anyway.

He gave a short mirthless laugh.

He knew this would happen eventually. For that, he had left. Save himself some heartache, he'd thought. He'd hoped that by the time he was found out and came back, it would be over. Feelings would have faded and so on.

Fade, his ass.

"_Absence makes the heart grow fonder." _ He never thought he'd be agreeing with some mushy statement Yuushi spouted once; quoted from some trashy romance novel, probably.

And as he let the tears freely cascade, released from a dam after so many years, he softly repeated the mental mantra he knew so well.

Yuushi was way above him. Even if he did swing that way, he'd never be spared a second glance. They were partners, and that was the end of it. If he even thought of him as a partner after he'd bailed out of him before senior high that is.

No, now they were just old schoolmates, acquaintances. People who barely knew each other. He won't ruin someone who matter so deeply to him, Gakuto decided, even as pain stabbed him through every thought.

_I won't burden him with this._ But the tears flowed faster at the thought. _I'd disappear again. It would be as though this day never happened._

_My good bye present._

But nothing could stop the tears from flowing, the pain from stabbing at him.

He stared at the luminous moon. This, this was just an eclipse. They'd have a new moon soon, and it will forever be a new moon, frozen in eternity.

For that, he cried.

* * *

Yuushi stopped in the doorway, slowing and quieting just in case Gakuto was inside and could hear him. He scanned the room quickly. The many seats were empty in the sheltered end of the room.

Frustration rife, he crossed to the other end rapidly.

But the sight there was one he was unprepared for, his breath catching.

Gakuto had curled himself up, head tilted to see the sky. Tears trailing down.

Then he turned, and Yuushi had to stop even if he didn't want to. That look was too painful.

Pain and soft determination.

He'd seen it once and the next thing he knew, Gakuto had disappeared. He'd be damned if he let it happen again. But he couldn't help but wonder

_What if I've already lost him?

* * *

_

Gakuto heard a soft step behind him. Whoever it was seriously sucked at being sneaky. He turned and felt everything in him freeze in confusion.

"Yuushi?"

* * *

**A/N: **The moon bits may be a bit over dramatic and it sounds way too much like the titles of the Twilight saga. I think I've been thinking about the series too much - can't help it the movie's coming out soon! But anyway, please R&R. I'm considering saving the last bit till Christmas before I post it. But that seems so far away! -iirse

_Editted: 17 February 2011_


	3. Effervescence

**A/N: **Finished ahead? Yeah right. The last minute shopping. Then the birthday celebrating the day after :D:D And whatnot. Of course, there's the little problem of lack of computers in privacy to use. It didn't help that I got obsessed with the YukiRyo that's been playing in my head non-stop. Blame episodes 23 and 24 of the OVA, they're too addicting. Please forgive little me!

**Disclaimer: **Original names, characters and places don't belong to me. I don't own anything except the general ridiculous plot-less plot and OC(s), if any. Yadablah.

**-scence.**

_It was either to make or to break._

**_Efferve_scence**

He watched the surprise quickly be replaced by a sheepish grin and wondered since when had Gakuto managed to mask his real emotion.

"Gomen nasai, Oshitari-san." _When the hell had they been so formal with each other? _Yuushi stared at Gakuto. "I – "

"Gakuto. Drop the formalities, for kami-sama's sake." Yuushi interjected, unable to stand the politeness of his definitely impolite partner. Or, he supposed he really should be calling Gakuto ex-partner now.

The redhead froze, as though hearing his name from the other had done something to him, but quickly recovered. "Gomen, then," Here he hesitated uneasily. "Yuushi. I just thought of something irrevocably stupid."

"And you rather left in a rush than let Shishido hear what it was?" Yuushi finished for him. "Bullshit, Gakuto."

He flinched at hearing the blunette swear. "It is the truth, whether you choose to accept it or not, Yuushi."

When the tensai fell into silence, Gakuto took it for a good sign. The next question proved him wrong. "Why did you leave?"

"I wanted out." He shrugged. "Away from the family and whatnot, seeing how my _adorable _otouto was the favored one for heir. Accelerated studying. Then doing what I wanted to do until I was forced to come back that is."

Yuushi shot him a skeptical look at the 'forced' bit of his explanation. The Mukahi Gakuto he remembered was a person that was extremely hard to cajole into doing things he explicitly did not want to do.

"When Atobe wants something, he's extremely hard to get off your back, in case you've forgotten." Gakuto replied scathingly. "I'd have thought you to remember it better than I have seeing how you're the one that's been here. Or do you follow his every whim so well that you needn't face that?"

"That isn't the truth of it, Gakuto." Yuushi stubbornly pressed.

It was there the acrobat finally snapped at him. "What do you care for the fucking _truth_, Oshitari? It's the only truth I'd tell in any case."

"And so you won't trust even me with the truth, _Mukahi_?" His last name spat so condescendingly hurt more than he could've imagined. He fought to ignore it. If Yuushi won't let him alone, then so be it, he'd make the blunette hate him so he _would_ let him alone.

"How the hell am I supposed to trust someone I haven't seen or spoken to in over five fucking years?" He yelled.

Oshitari's rejoinder was venomously low. "And that is _my_ fault?"

"Fuck you, Oshitari. Take a bloody hint!" Gakuto hurled the insult, trying to hold back everything that would make Yuushi just give in and then make him spill everything and…

They were standing at near opposite ends of the room now. Gakuto was clutching the railing like it was his lifeline. Yuushi found his fists were clenched until Gakuto yelled that statement. _Take a hint_, was it?

A few quick strides put Gakuto a foot away. The acrobat backed off a step instinctively.

"You know what I think, Gakuto?" _A step forward. _"I think that it is so very obvious." _Another step back. Widened eyes._ "You left before you stepped into quicksand." _Another step forward._ "And you avoided oh so very well. Until Atobe found you." _Yet another step back. Fear written in those eyes. _"And now, you're planning to run again." _Yet another step forward._ "You're trying to make me hate you so much that it'd be so long before I ever thought of finding you. By which time you'd be gone."

Gakuto moved to take another step back only to hit against the wall. "Gakuto no baka." And the next thing he knew, Yuushi was in front of him and doing the unimaginable.

He swore he was dreaming. Somewhere, he had to have had passed out and be dreaming as his mind wandered in delirium… There was no way, no conceivable way that Oshitari Yuushi could be kissing him senseless. Judging from the way his thoughts were going hazy though, the evidence pointed to the contrary.

When Yuushi pulled back, he allowed himself a small self-satisfied smirk. Gakuto looked like he had lost all sense of orientation, eyes just slightly glassy. "Baka Gakuto." He whispered softly. "You didn't see, I guess, because I didn't _want _you to see."

"W-Why?" The single word that finally passed from his partner's lips was choked out.

"Why what?" Yuushi asked, just the slightest bit confused.

"Why did you kiss me like you meant it?" Gakuto seemed to have regained his coherence.

Yuushi sighed, oh his thickheaded, stubborn Gaku-chan. "Because I did, Gaku-chan."

Gakuto stared at the blunette in shock at the endearment. Was it coincidence…? Or was the dream maybe not actually a dream?

"I didn't dare to tell you. You always just kept calling me a sap and that was it. Friends was better than nothing. I guess I just missed all the signs." Yuushi explained.

The redhead still couldn't wrap his mind around it. "Then… then…"

"Stop stuttering, Gakuto."

He didn't even scowl. "That day… when Atobe forced us to take that picture. The day when we were here before that… It wasn't a dream, was it?"

"You were _awake_?" Yuushi looked horrified. "Shimatta. I thought you were asleep."

"I thought I was _dreaming_." Gakuto retorted. "So I wasn't…?"

The blunette gave him a _look_. "If you were dreaming, I wouldn't have just been horrified, would I?"

"I thought I was dreaming, thinking more and wanting more of the impossible." He confessed. "It was one of the main things that pushed me to leave after that."

"And you went all weird after that, so I thought it was impossible." Yuushi looked at his partner in a kind of wonder. "We've just been screwing with each other's mind all this time, haven't we?"

* * *

An hour later found them huddling in the sheltered side, watching rain pour. "Why ever not? It is cute."

"Exactly." Gakuto grumbled. "Cute. A word used to describe babies, little kids and toys. I'm none of the above. Oh and pets too. I think some people describe clothing too. I'm neither pet nor clothing last I checked."

"But Gaku-chan…" Yuushi wheedled.

He glared. "No, Yuushi."

"Why do I sense we're going to have our first couple-y argument?" Yuushi asked the ceiling.

Gakuto continued glaring. "Since when did I agree to go out with you?"

"You didn't?" Yuushi feigned ignorance. "Very well, I shall leave you to your ruminations then…" He rose, continuing the act.

A hand caught his wrist. He looked down to see Gakuto's averted eyes. "You know I didn't mean that."

"Gaku-chan no baka." He resettled himself beside the other where they spent the time peaceably catching up with the occasional mock-argument.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed that. Shorter than both previous chapters. I think it's a little off though. Somehow though, what I type keep coinciding with Paramore's Decode from the Twilight soundtrack. I had it on repeat while writing this... The last two was written while listening to Evanescence's My Immortal... Maybe that explains the difference? I dunno. Anyway. Please R&R! -iirse

_Editted: 17 February 2011_


	4. Luminiscence

**A/N: **Final bit of this pressie. It's really short, more drabble-ish than anything. But anyhow, Merry (VERY Belated) Christmas to my littlest sis!

**Disclaimer: **Original names, characters and places don't belong to me. I don't own anything except the general ridiculous plot-less plot and OC(s), if any. Yadablah.

**-scence.**

_It was either to make or to break._

**_Lumini_scence**

"There you two are." Atobe's pompous tones travelled through the room easily. Gakuto glared at the uncaring Atobe.

"Go away, Atobe." Yuushi verbalized Gakuto's silent demand.

Atobe flicked imaginary lint from his clothes. "Ore-sama merely wished to check upon the wellbeing of ore-sama's guests. Is that wrong?"

"More like he wanted to see if he could catch any action since he obviously can't otherwise." Shishido quipped from the doorway. "You two finally kissed and made up?"

Gakuto uncharacteristically blushed at that.

"Shishido-san!" Ohtori's protest was clear.

Yuushi decided to spare him for once. "We're all used to it, Ohtori, it is fine."

And regretted once Shishido opened his mouth. "See? Mukahi, Oshitari, honestly, it took you two long enough."

"Yuushi!" Gakuto protested _his_ partner's easy letting off of the brunette making fun of them.

"On second thought, Ohtori," Yuushi raised his voice slightly to be heard of Shishido. "I take that back. Can't be having my Gaku-chan upset."

Even as Shishido spluttered with laughter at the nickname and Ohtori protested and Atobe made some narcissistic comment, Gakuto didn't see fit to protest. For one, it was Yuushi, so why should he? He'd just get back at him later. And if Shishido didn't pick fights with him and Ohtori didn't protest to nearly everything Shishido did with a 'Shishido-san!' and Atobe didn't spout narcissism every second of the day, and so on, they weren't Hyotei's prized tennis team of their year.

And so they basked in the luminescence of their best years yet.

&

* * *

**A/N: **And it's done. This could have been stuffed into Efferve- but it didn't seem to fit. The bit where the rest of the world comes back in seems more of a separate bit. Just like the first part was with the rest of the world. (Be grateful, sister dearest, I did not have Rikkai and Seigaku turn up as well. *sniffles*) Yes, the rest of the world isn't just Atobe, Shishido and Ohtori. But seriously, what could have Kabaji said? Usu? Hiyoshi and his Gekkokujyo? Jirou was deliberately left out. I didn't _want_ to give the brat AtoJi, Silver and Dirty all together. :D:D Yes, evil sister much. But that's just me. Please R&R! -iirse


End file.
